The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having improved electrical characteristics and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are largely classified into two types, for example, vertical devices where current flows vertical to a substrate and lateral devices where current flows parallel to a substrate. Type materials used in manufacturing lateral semiconductor devices are III-V compounds such as GaAs, GaN, AlN, InP, InGaAs, and AlGaN. Especially, since AlGaN/GaN based power semiconductor devices have two-dimensional electron gas formed naturally between AlGaN/GaN, a high electric field strength, and a high electron mobility, they receive attention as the next-generation power devices.